The invention generally relates to passive optical apparatus and, more particularly, to a sheetform optical apparatus providing an expansive surface for collecting external light, deflecting and propagating such through its core for delivery to one or more emission ports, which might be relatively diminutive and hence deliver the collected input in concentrated form.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.